Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a medical instrument and, more particularly, to a medical instrument having a suction control.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Some medical instruments, such as a lithotripter for example, provide suction to remove fluids and debris from inside a patient.